Divine Company
The Divine Company was the name of the new Faith Militant. It was created by Septon Terrence Fossoway in the beginning of the Fourth Era, and formally disbanded under threat of dragonfire by Danae Targaryen and Damon Lannister not long afterwards. History of the Divine Company Fourth Era The Divine Company was begun at the behest of Terrence Fossoway. They gathered at Harrenhal under the banner of Edwin Frey in support of his claim against his nephew Brynden Frey. A long seige was averted when a quick meeting between Septon Fossoway and Brynden resulted in a truce being called. The truce granted the Divine Company the land between the forks of the Blackwater for their own purposes. The Divine Company was led by Septon Terrence and Ser Quincy Scrab and consisted of around 150 knights with their assembled squires. The knights swore a holy oath in the Sept of Harrenhal, swearing their loyalty to the Septon and the Seven. When the Crown was made aware of its existence and growing influence, King Damon Lannister and Queen Danae Targaryen arrived in person to issue an edict disbanding it under the threat of dragonfire. The knights were scattered and Septon Terrence was never seen again. Divisions of the Divine Company By order of Septon Fossoway, the Divine Company was divided into different sections, each dedicated to a different aspect of the Divine. Hands of Justice The first division of the Divine Company are the Hands of Justice. Their chief duty lies in the running of the courts established by the Faith to hear and try those accused of crimes. After handing down a verdict they transfer those found guilty to the Men of Mercy to be assigned a punishment. They are distinguishable by their blue cloaks and raiment. Hands of Justice are usually very strict adherents to rules and schedules, and despise disorder and breaks from tradition, and usually have a strong urge to remove any such blemishes from the public. Men of Mercy The second division of the Divine Company are the Men of Mercy. Their chief duty lies in the handing out of punishments to those found guilty by the Faith Courts. They are rarely found out of the company of the Hands of Justice. They are distinguishable by their green cloaks and raiment. Men of Mercy are usually focused on correcting the faults and mistakes of others, while at the same time helping them to learn and make the right choice in the future. They are often kind, yet firm. The Warrior's Sons The third division of the Divine Company are The Warrior’s Sons. They have no special duties apart from being the most common source of battlefield leaders and commands for the Faith. They are the largest of the divisions, and to them are assigned those knights who are particularly good fighters or those who are determined not to be suited for one of the other divisions. They are distinguishable by their crimson cloaks and raiment. Warrior’s Sons have no set personality amongst themselves, being a collection of different personalities and levels of piety. The Smith's Shields The fourth division of the Divine Company are The Smith’s Shields. Their chief duty lies in the administration of the Faith’s Resources and supplies, along with taking care and watching over the prisoners of the Faith. Amongst the Smith’s Sons are those knights who excel in a certain craft or profession that may aid the Faith. They are distinguishable by their brown cloaks and raiment. Smith’s Shields are usually down to earth and hard-working knights, who maintain about them a gruff kindness and an often optimistic outlook on life. The Crone's Servants The fifth division of the Divine Company are The Crone’s Servants. Their chief duty lies in acting as the diplomatic representatives of the Faith. They are selected for their tact, cunning, politeness, and patience. They always accompany or lead diplomatic parties when dealing with other lords and nobles. They are distinguishable by their black cloaks and raiment. Crone’s Servants are often refined and polished knights with a noble or courtly background. They are carefully selected for their patience and tact.. The Maiden's Men The sixth division of the Divine Company are The Maiden’s Men. Their chief duty lies in acting as the guardsmen and peacekeepers in areas occupied or under the Faith’s dominion. They deal especially with the smallfolk and in conjunction with the Smith’s Shields deal in making arrests for the Faith. They are distinguishable by their pink cloaks and raiment. Maiden’s Men often dislike violence unless in the defense of another or the Faith, and are usually sympathetic to the smallfolk and their plight. They are kind and forgiving, and take pleasure in helping others. The Sept's Guard The seventh and final division of the Divine Company are The Sept’s Guard. They are the smallest division within the Faith, tasked with the defense of its Septons and leaders. They are chiefly selected, not on their combat abilities, but by their piety. They are distinguishable by their white cloaks and raiment. Sept’s Guards are devout and zealous knights, willing to throw their lives away at the simplest of commands from the Faith’s Septons. They are usually serious and business-oriented, spending much of their time in prayer with the Septons. HoldingsCategory:Faith Septry of the Twins The Septry of the twins consists of the peninsula between the forks of the Blackwater from where the Gold Road crosses it. These were the ancestral lands of the Shawney family before being granted by Lord Brynden Frey in the fourth era. Commanders of the Divine CompanyCategory:Faith militant Lord Septon Terrence Fossoway Justicar Septon Eldon Arbiter none named Commander Commander Tristan Steward Brother Samwell Lord none named Captain Captain Philip High Guard Baelor Category:Military Category:Troops Category:Conflict Category:Minor conflict Category:Wars